bayaniuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gregorio del Pilar
Tirad Pass, Concepcion, Ilocos Sur, First Philippine Republic|cause_of_death = Shot at the neck during the Last Stand at Tirad Pass|also_known_as = * Goyo * Aguila * Goyong * The Boy General * The Hero of Bulacan * The Great Eagle of the Revolution * The President's Favorite * The Arrogant/Pretentious One |title/s = * General of Brigada del Pilar * Governor of Bulacan|occupation = * Soldier * Lieutenant * Captain * Lieutenant Colonel * Brigadier General|residence = |allegiance = Emilio Aguinaldo|affiliation = * First Philippine Republic * Republic of Biak-na-Bato * Katipunan * Kakarong Republic|known_relative/s = * Fernando del Pilar * Felipa Sempio * Maria del Pilar * Andrea del Pilar * Pablo del Pilar * Julian del Pilar * Jacinto del Pilar * Marcelo H. del Pilar * Toribio H. del Pilar * Deodato Arellano * Juan del Pilar |significant_other/s = * Felicidad Aguinaldo * Remedios Nable José |portrayed_by = Paulo Avelino|appear = * Heneral Luna * Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral|mention = }} General Gregorio Hilario del Pilar y Sempio, also known as Goyo or Goyong by his peers and throughout his career, was one of the youngest Filipino generals of the Philippine Revolutionary Army during the Philippine-American War. Because of his youth, he became known as "The Boy General"; and his influence of being among the close circle of Emilio Aguinaldo, he had climbed the ranks rather easily and be a great confidant. He had been very well credited for his heroic last stand at the Battle of Tirad Pass that caused him his life at the young age of twenty-four years old. Biography Background Gregorio del Pilar, known to his family and friends as "Goyo" or "Goyong", was born on 14 November 1875 at San Jose, Bulacan, Captaincy General of the Philippines to Fernando del Pilar and Felipa Sempio. He was the fifth child among the six children of the couple; his siblings being—Maria (1865), Andrea (1866), Pablo (1869), Julian (1872), and Jacinto (1878). He was also the nephew of the Propagandist Marcelo H. del Pilar and Father Toribio H. del Pilar, who was exiled in Marianas Islands for his alleged involvement in the 1872 Cavite Mutiny.Goyo: The History Behind the Movie Heneral Luna Goyo was first mentioned in Heneral Luna during the briefing that Colonel Francisco Román had given to General Antonio Luna and the rest of the officials during their stay at Bagbag in preparing for the arrival of the Americans. He was mentioned to be protecting and commanding the forces that had been in Quingua at that time. Though the planning had been sufficient enough to win against the Americans, Luna leaving Bagbag to confront General Tomás Mascardo in Guagua, had caused a hefty price for Goyo and his forces at Quingua. The Americans had attacked and purged their camp as he rushed on to the site of the main front, successfully saving himself before he was spotted as the general. He encountered a soldier while trying to protect the camp despite the futility of the action, and asked him where are the reinforcements. Back at Bagbag, Major Manuel Bernal had mentioned that the rest of their forces had headed to Quingua to help Goyo. However, it had been too late to save the camps against the Americans; forcing all of them to pull further north. Afterwards, Goyo was once again mentioned when Aguinaldo told Apolinario Mabini, Felipe Buencamino, Sr., Pedro Paterno and Mascardo that Luna was his greatest general when the latter three had suggested that it will be better to eliminate Luna after trying to resign from his position and upon hearing the rumors about Luna planning to overthrow Aguinaldo as president. Buencamino had suggested that there were other great generals, especially mentioning Goyo as one of those; just as Paterno said that there's Artemio Ricarte, and Mascardo had replied that there's him as well. Goyo once appeared again with his forces in an audience with Aguinaldo before heading after receiving the orders issued to them and was asked to remain loyal to him. At the latter part of the movie that showed an interview regarding those who were affected or allegedly involved with the assassination of Luna, Aguinaldo noted that he was with Goyo at the time that Luna was murdered and that the two of them were surveying the troops when the incident happened. At the post-credit scene of the movie, Colonel Vicente Enriquez told Goyo that the gathered men were the last remaining forces who've been loyal to the late General Luna, to which he replied for Enriquez to choose sixty among those soldiers.Heneral Luna (film) Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral To be released '''three months' after the movie's released: 05 December 2018.'' Personality and traits Goyo was defined to be a kind and charming fellow of the youth who had huge dreams for himself and had a clear vision for his dreams until before the Philippine Revolution broke out and he decided to join the revolution. Due to his looks, he also had adapted the personality of vanity and narcissism. As he raised among the ranks, he earned to be defiant and arrogant. But he was incredibly worried about his family and closes friends, a proof of how much he loved and treasured them. Being attributed to be considered as an eagle, Goyo displayed the skills and abilities of one for being patient and soft-spoken, but would attack head-on when given the opportunity. One of his most known trait was for being undeniably loyal to the point of not recognizing the blurred line that differentiates idolatry and fighting for principles, one that had been a heavy theme throughout Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral for being Aguinaldo's favorite. Due to his blinded loyalty, he was called to be considered not a soldier or hero, but Aguinaldo's henchman or even be disintegrated to be called as a "dog" by Manuel Bernal. It had been reasoned that Goyo will do anything given that it had been ordered by Aguinaldo at any means. Though he could be calloused to others, even not showing respect among his superiors, except for Aguinaldo, most of the times, he remained calm and respect them as long as he can do so. Contrary for his almost blinded loyalty, Goyo was known to be a ladies' man and a heart breaker, one that could even rivaled that of Rizal if he had lived on to survive Tirad Pass. He was a smooth-talker, sweet, friendly, gentleman, and confident. It had been mentioned that he had a girl in every town he visited; but he somehow had been different when it had come towards his last lover, Remedios. But behind all of his greatness, courage and confidence, Goyo was revealed to have an inner demon that he had been fighting for too long on his own. He had remained in trauma of the battles he had participated in and the words of truth that he knew deep down but tried to neglect. His trauma had caused him ngihtmares, hallucinations, self-pity, uncontrolled anxieties and insecurities, and even situations of looking at the distance in wonder. Fighting off those demons of him often lead him to close-death scenarios or trouble; as well as having visions of his own death. Physical description “He had agreeable and genial features. He was above the average in height, with clear pinkish brown skin, with somewhat brown eyes, straight nose, thin lips, slender body–he may be considered a handsome fellow to all intents and purposes.” —Rafael Palma11 Things You Never Knew About Gregorio Del Pilar on Filipiknow Goyo was a handsome young man that made countless of girls loved him. He has cropped short black hair with matching dark brown eyes, and a light brown skin. He was also of average height with a slender physique. He was known to have a golden tooth installed during his time on Hong Kong. Like the rest of the Filipino soldiers of the time, he proudly wears his military uniforms most of the time: varying from the standard-issued blue ones, to a white and khaki ones; complete with most of his trinkets and belongings. He was also said to have a high standard with fashion for always wanting to appear on his best. Before the Battle of Tirad Pass, it was noted that he had asked for a new set of his khaki uniform and boots. Skills and abilities Goyo's leadership, military tactics and bravado had been proven by his easy scale of the ranks for his young age and short time of being part of the revolutionary movement. Despite having the lack of studies about military strategy, aside from his close companionship with Aguinaldo, Goyo had stepped up from a mere soldier to being a brigade general at his death within the span of three years. His accomplishments and bravery in war had shown his intelligence and inborn skills of being a commander despite his tender age. There is no doubt about his great usage of armaments, as well as his riding ability; but his greatest asset was his brilliant war strategies and tactics, like that of his idea of building trenches at Tirad Pass. His careful planning until the very last detail had resulted to countless successful feats of his as like that of his leadership with the liberation of Bulacan. He was also said to have learned Latin, Greek, Spanish and French. According to his school records, his marks were excellent with arithmetic and algebra,Goyo: The History Behind the Movie which he mostly used in comparison with tactics. Possessions * Goyo's Satchel: Goyo owns a leather satchel that he always brought along with him; considering it almost as part of his uniform and apparel. Aside from having his journal, other accessories and jewelries, and a pair of binoculars in his satchel, it was also revealed when Joven opened it to see its contents that inside had been the numerous love letters that he received from countless of women he had courted in the past, wherein majority of them had been "hate" ones. * Goyo's Journal: Goyo carries a journal inside his satchel. A leather bounded journal with the initials "GHP" on its cover, Goyo wrote entries of his military campaign. His first entry was said to detail the start of the Republic of Kakarong Sili; while his last entry was written the night of 1 December 1899, before the Battle of Tirad Pass where he met his untimely end. * Weapons ** Sword: A part of his uniform, Goyo carries his sword. The time that he had used it was during a battle to insinuate his troops to continue the battle. ** Revolver: 'Being a general, Goyo was entitled to own a revolver, being the standard-issued weapon meant for commanding officers of the Philippine Revolutionary Army. Relationships Romances Remedios Nable José= Remedios Nable José was the daughter of Don Mariano Nable José whom Goyo had met when the latter had been keeping Major Manuel Bernal as his guest; Major Bernal was being searched and submitted to arrest per the orders given to Goyo by Emilio Aguinaldo. Goyo was smitten by her beauty right away, but had later known that Remedios was a strong-willed woman who wasn't easily swayed by his charms, for Remedios had known the young general's string of lovers. During the banquet held at the Nable José residence, Goyo had asked for a dance, to which she accepted despite the knowledge that many women were anticipating for him to offer them a dance; to which Goyo remarked that too many men were also garnering the courage to ask her for one. It had been noted that Goyo was close to proposing to her but she remained steadfast with her decision of not falling quite easily with the general's charms, even questioning why he had chosen her among other women. Before Goyo and his brigade left Dagupan, she asked her sister, Dolores, to hand over a letter to him; which, upon reading, Goyo realized that Remedios was willing to wait for him, given that he knew what weighs to him much more: which is fighting for his motherland. At Goyo's death, an American soldier had handed his last letter to her as a reply to her letter to him prior. His last letter revealed that she was Goyo's last love, indeed. |-|Felicidad Aguinaldo= Felicidad Aguinaldo was Goyo's ex-girlfriend, who was no doubt, swooned by the charms of Goyo for being the young general of her brother Emilio Aguinaldo. Little was shown throughout ''Goyo, but it was a known fact that the two had a past relationship considering a slight awkwardness for the two's part, and given Felicidad's remarks and warnings to Remedios Nable José upon learning that Goyo was smittened by the latter. During the escape to the North, the two had shown to remain concerned with each other. It was slightly implied that one of the reasons for them to partways was because of Goyo becoming a "changed" man to one that Felicidad no longer knew. Felicidad's concern and love for Goyo remained when she was seen crying her heart out when she learned the news of Goyo's death, and even cried on the spot of where he was buried. |-|Other Romances= '''Poleng: Among Goyo's unnamed ex-girlfriends, Poleng was otherwise implied. It was said that Goyo was swooned by Poleng and had courted her. Unfortunately for Goyo, Poleng had shown no interest and her mother doesn't approve of Goyo. Other unnamed ex-girlfriends: There weren't any evident number to distinguish how many had been Goyo's girlfriends before, but according to rumors, he has a girlfriend in every town he visited. They were considered numerous given that his ex-girlfriends letters were situated in his satchel and was found later on by Joven, who read a few of them. Allies Vicente Enriquez= Vicente Enriquez was Goyo's aidé-de-camp and also a close friend all the way when they were growing up as kids in Bulacan; the Enriquez family being a neighbor of the del Pilars. Goyo has a fair share of experiences with Vicente , and it was evident that he trusted him so much as well with his life. One was evident for asking Vicente be the one to make negotiations with Miguel Laureáno with the photographs, as well as the capture of Angel Bernal. Even to the point of asking Vicente to keep hold in safety his satchel which he considered precious. In times of war, Vicente had shown to be much more of a friend than a colonel looking up at his general; though there remained a fine line between their roles and responsibilities which had been noted and respected by both of them, especially while in front of troops. But behind the shadows, Vicente was one of those who've known Goyo most. He knew of Goyo's long list of lovers, his flaws, and acted as a friend who could be depended on despite the foolishness of actions (like that of Goyo inviting him for a night swim at the river that almost caused them their lives). Vicente also admired Goyo for his skills of leadership. Though there were also times that he had wished for Goyo to be a general, highly noted when he reported that there had been a sound of a gunfire which Goyo just brushed away to be the sound of the bamboos. Despite it, he remained next to Goyo until the Battle of Tirad Pass where he fought alongside him. Goyo trusted him to protect one of the trenches and continue boosting their forces morale. Upon hearing Goyo's death, he threatened the fleeing soldiers that whoever flee will die. It was seen in the end as well that he was in great grief with Goyo's death. |-|Emilio Aguinaldo= Emilio Aguinaldo was the considered President of the Philippine Revolutionary government, and the one whom Goyo looked up to with unnerved loyalty. Aguinaldo first heard of Goyo's feats that earned Goyo the President's attention, who later considered him to be one of his closest confidants and favorite. Goyo's loyalty to him was considered to be unrivaled that he would do anything whatever Aguinaldo would order for him to do, even how bloody and wrong they are (like the case of the Bernal brothers). Aguinaldo, on the other hand, trusted Goyo as well by making the young general as dictator of Bulacan and Nueva Ecija; also for allowing Goyo to court his younger sister, Felicidad. Though there had been few flaws with their relationship, with Aguinaldo being dismayed with most of Goyo's unreasonable recklessness, Aguinaldo had placed a great trust on Goyo with defending Tirad Pass. According to memoirs, Aguinaldo learned of Goyo's death at about five in the afternoon. Goyo's death and the failure of Aguinaldo's continuous escape from the grasps of the Americans had caused for Aguinaldo's capture. Family Julian del Pilar= Julian del Pilar was Goyo's elder brother, and the one to whom he was closest given that they were just three years apart. Despite the difference in their rank (with Goyo having the highest rank even though being younger), it didn't show any hint of jealousy and anger. Instead, Julian was very protective of Goyo that he was seen to do everything for his sake. He was also known to be the one to always remind him of who he was, and was seen to be the one to always make Goyo snapped to reality. It only showed that Goyo depended on him too much, especially with keeping himself sane. Goyo, on the other hand, drastically loved his brother as well. He was hinted to be worried of himself and his brother when Julian was set to return to Bulacan, asking him if it was really necessary for them to be separated. Whenever they weren't right in front of the troops, it was shown most of the time how their relationship as brothers were genuinely of caring with one another. It wasn't revealed in the end how Julian had reacted upon his death, but the last notion of Julian from Goyo was when Goyo told Vicente Enriquez, during their escape to the north, that Vicente must tell Julian something when the two of them met; unfortunately, he was interrupted before he even managed to say what that "something" is. |-|Other relatives= Juan del Pilar: Juan was Goyo's cousin who first had mistaken him, his brother Julian, and his aidé-de-camp Vicente Enriquez, as Spanish fugitives when the three of them were swimming in the river at the night before the outbreak of their guerilla tactic. Aside from that, Juan was a member of the Brigada del Pilar and had fought alongside him and Vicente during the Battle of Tirad Pass, being one of the survivors of the said battle as well. Marcelo H. del Pilar: Marcelo was Goyo's paternal uncle who was briefly mentioned in the film as one of the Propagandists. Others Joven Hernando= Joven Hernando, in the stead of his uncle, Miguel Laureáno, became Goyo's campaign's official photographer. The two first met during the taking of Goyo's prominent official photograph, and since then, had been a close acquaintance of Goyo, Julian del Pilar and Vicente Enriquez. Though Joven remained wary of him, Goyo had treated Joven as an ally, all the while keeping a barrier of revealing too much of himself to Joven compared to the way he does to his brother and his aidé-de-camp. Joven learned much more about Goyo upon being asked by Vicente to watch out for Goyo's satchel, to which he opened and there saw the countless letters of women which Goyo kept close to his person. He had been the avid voice of questioning the actions that Goyo had done regarding parties and relaxations. But during the guerilla movement and at the Battle of Tirad Pass, Joven later realized that Goyo was a capable general and yet too young. Before Tirad Pass, Goyo had been cautious of his safety and had grown a little trustworthy of Joven for the latter had seen his last entry on his journal (a proof that he trusted him at least to the extent of knowing his thoughts). |-|Bernal brothers= Manuel, José, and Angel Bernal has a conflicted relation with Goyo. At the start, Goyo has a close relationship with the two older Bernal brothers given his position as a general, and the two's service under General Antonio Luna. Manuel briefly mentioned him to José during the Battle of Bagbag for being given the assistance of other troops in Quingua. The next time, however, Goyo had received the orders from Emilio Aguinaldo to haunt the brothers down to have them submit. Goyo had sent his troops in search for their arrest, and succeeded in first taking captive of the younger Bernal, Angel, who was captured and asked where his brothers were. Due to that, both Manuel and José's locations were discovered: Manuel was tortured under Goyo's orders, while José was assassinated. Goyo had located Manuel beforehand at the house of Don Mariano Nable José, was submitted to brutal torture and interrogation with Angel being present to witness it. When Manuel didn't resign to serve Goyo, taunting him as a "dog" than a "soldier" for following President Aguinaldo's orders, Goyo finally decided to eliminate him and asked for the release of Angel. |-|Other generals= Antonio Luna: Goyo's relationship with Luna was unknown, but for Luna to trust in sending off troops to Goyo's aid during the Battle of Calumpit was enough to show that they hold respect to each other, though for the shared common goal of fighting for their motherland than of personal interest and friendship. José Alejandrino: During his meeting with Apolinario Mabini, Alejandrino had considered him as "Miong's favorite" and "The Arrogant One". It shows that Goyo's relationship with him had been strained; a given since Alejandrino was close to General Luna who was mysteriously assassinated before Goyo take-over Luna's remaining troops. Gallery Trivia In-universe notes= * Had distributed pamphlets when he was young that had been against the Spanish friars as part of his first errand of being a "messenger" of the Katipunan. * Was considered to be the "Hero of Bulacan" for his valiant effort of liberating his home province, Bulacan, during the Philippine Revolution of 1897. * In celebration of him being promoted as a lieutenant colonel due to his great feats in Paombong, Goyo made a flag for himself and his batallion: a tricolour with a blue triangle at the hoist, a red stripe at the top and a black stripe at the bottom. He patterned his flag after that of Cuba's, which was also in revolt against Spain. It was first unfurled during his participation in the Battle of Pasong Balite in 1897. |-|Real-world notes= * Based on a historical figure of the same name, General Gregorio del Pilar. See also * Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral * Gregorio del Pilar (history) * Paulo Avelino References Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Bayani Universe characters Category:Heneral Luna characters Category:Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral characters Category:Katipunan Category:Philippine Republic Category:Generals